hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gel
|name = Gel |kana = ゲル |rōmaji = Geru |also known as = Snake ( , Mi) |japanese voice = Yūki Shirato |english voice = Maureen Price |manga debut = Chapter 318 |anime debut = Episode 136 |gender = Female |eyes = Teal |hair = Black |status = Alive |affiliation = Hunter Association Zodiacs (Science Team)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 |occupation = Poison Hunter Zodiac (Snake) Coroner Pharmacist |type = Unknown |image gallery = yes}} Gel (ゲル, Geru) is a Poison Hunter and a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Snake" ( , Mi).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 319 She is also part of the Science Team, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. Appearance Gel is a slender and skinny woman and has very long black straight hair. Her eyes resemble those of a snake and are known to be abnormally big, while her nose is very small. She wears a long black dress that highlights her ample cleavage and big breasts. She has very pale skin and golden eyes, although the 2011 anime adaptation depicts her with dark skin and blue eyes. During the voyage to the Dark Continent, she is seen wearing a strapless dress.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Personality Gel normally appears calm and reflective, showing signs of resentment only against Pariston, whom she does not hesitate to attack. On that occasion, she showed to be bold enough to use her ability in front of other people. She is also quite a reasonable person. She correctly analyzed that Beyond has already prepared for the expedition for a long time, and Gel stated that she would go to the Dark Continent only if Ging, whom she believed to be more prepared for such an expedition, were going with them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc After Chairman Netero's death, the Zodiacs are summoned back to the Hunter Association to hold a meeting to vote for a new chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 318 Before the meeting starts the Zodiacs talk amongst one another about the tardy Rat. In response to Mizaistom's concern where Pariston is, Gel replies that he's probably out and about trying to secure more votes for himself. The moment Pariston arrives and immediately tries to lead the meeting, he solves the problem in a democratic fashion and asks for a raise of hands who is for or against him leading the meeting. Gel votes in the minority being against him leading and loses. With that settled away, Pariston announces his candidacy for Chairman and proposes to his fellow Zodiacs that they skip the elections. The announcement makes the Zodiacs (minus Ging) act hostile towards Pariston and although he keeps his composure, Gel threatens him with her ability, declaring none of the Zodiacs would vote for him. As the meeting progresses Ging announces his candidacy, though none of the Zodiacs care to vote for him either. After Pariston and Ging's talk about Gon, Pariston reconsiders his announcement and so, in order to decide what the rules are going to be chosen for the election, Cheadle suggests a lot lottery where each Zodiac writes down a set of rules and the lot that's drawn will decide the rules for the election. Gel notes that Beans will most likely be the person to draw the lottery. As soon as all of the Zodiac finish writing up their lottery, Beans is summoned and draws the lottery. The lottery winner is Ging. Beans then reads aloud Ging's rules for the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 320 During the meeting after the second round of the 13th Hunter Chairman Election, Gel's Nen ability is among the obstacles that blocks Kanzai's path when he tries to attack Pariston.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 321 In the subsequent meeting, in response to the increased number of absentee voters, Pariston suggests they hold an assembly to convince their fellow Hunters the importance of voting for a new chairman.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 In the Hunter Association auditorium, the Zodiacs gather the voters and hold speeches to decrease the number of absentee voters. The conference goes well until a tall man in a navy suit named Leorio steps up to the podium to ask Ging a question, which quickly escalates to Ging sent flying by Leorio's Nen ability. This fiasco, however, causes the 95% quorum rule to be met, allowing the top sixteen candidates to progress to the fourth round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 325 Gel is not among the sixteen as she was eliminated in the prior round.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 326 Gel, along with Mizaistom and Saiyu, serves as an inspector during the sixth round of the election.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 329 Another general assembly is held before the eighth round, with the Hunters present being forbidden to leave the premises until a new Chairman is chosen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Right after the eighth round is held, Pariston makes an emergency motion in an attempt to stall the proceedings.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 334 The conclusion of the ninth round, resulting in Pariston's victory, Gel is shocked by the winner's immediate resignation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 335 Dark Continent Expedition arc Beans interrupts a meeting the Zodiacs are having to show them a broadcast of the Kakin Empire's King Nasubi Hui Guo Rou announcing that his empire is financing an expedition into the Dark Continent, and the leader of the expedition claims to be the son of Isaac Netero named Beyond Netero. Hearing Beyond's speech and declaration the Zodiacs are left perplexed and despondent. Though the situation was tense, Beans reveals that Netero left two DVDs instead of one. Gel exclaims that the former chairman had the presentiment that this sort of event would occur. Beans explains that he was told by the former chairman to show this to the Zodiacs if a man came forth claiming to be his child. The Zodiacs briefly debate whether they should wait for Ging and Pariston to watch the DVD and Gel suggests, they don't wait for the two and immediately watch it. Cheadle, however, announces that Ging and Pariston have both submitted their letters of resignations to the Zodiacs and she accepted. Furthermore, she divulges that the V5 has given them a special assignment: hunt Beyond Netero.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 340 The Zodiacs watch the second DVD left by the former chairman and listen as he elaborates on the Dark Continent and his son's actions that barred him from entering the continent again until his death. Toward the end of the DVD, the former chairman makes a final request in the guise of a direct order. After the DVD was done playing, Gel inquires on what Cheadle thinks and she answers that it was obviously an order, so they will follow it. Following up on a comment that Kanzai made about how it's best to work with the Kakin Empire than be opposed to them, she states that Beyond has spent decades preparing for this and she knows only one person that's dumb enough to consider going to the Dark Continent. She admits that if Ging helps for argument's sake that's fine, on the other hand, if the circumstances were different and he was still in the Zodiacs he'd still prefer doing things his own way. She detests the fact that Beyond has a greater lead than they do. The Zodiacs begin to argue amongst themselves and Gel tries to reason with everyone stating that Cheadle has yet to even disclose the reason for the hunt. The meeting is interrupted by a call from Beyond Netero. He meets with the Zodiacs and tells them to inform V5 that he's been "captured", simply calling it a quid pro quo.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 341 As Cheadle interrogates Beyond in his prison cell, the remaining Zodiacs watch from a two-way window and are disconcerted by Beyond's prediction that they'll all journey into the Dark Continent together. Amid the interrogation, Kanzai is elaborated by Gel about the merits and demerits of journeying into the Dark Continent for the Hunter Association. Finishing her interrogation, Cheadle informs the Zodiacs that they're journeying to the Dark Continent with Beyond. In response to Kanzai's dull-witted comment, Gel explains to the Tiger that Beyond is their prisoner now, but when they reach the Dark Continent he'll escape and the Hunter Association will not only have to deal with re-capturing Beyond and his allies, but also the threats that inhabit the continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 The Zodiacs watch as Beyond signs the contract, drafted by the IPA Director, in front of Cheadle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 345 Following the recruitment of the new the new Boar and Rat, Cheadle holds a meeting with the Zodiacs to introduce them. Cheadle formally starts the meeting explaining how each of the countries in the V5 (now known as V6) held a secret expedition into the Dark Continent and brought back a calamity (that is now known as the Five Threats). She goes onto say that the difficulty of the mission is A, whereas the Chimera Ants were ranked B, and asks if anyone has any questions. Kurapika asks for confirmation of how many allies Beyond has within the association, much to everyone's shock. The meeting stalled for Mizaistom and Kurapika to talk with one another. The meeting congresses when the Rat and Ox finish their clandestine meeting and each of the Zodiacs sum up their preparations for the journey. Gel states her duties begin upon landing, so she's free and is currently drafting disease control procedures with Single-Star Virus Hunter Sanbica Norton. The meeting adjourns with Cheadle wishing the Zodiacs to strive to make the mission a success. As Mizaistom and Kurapika discuss about the moles sent to take the Hunter Exam, Mizaistom divulges how the Zodiacs were divided into three factions. Gel along with the Horse Sacho and Kanzai were part of the Liberal/Apolitical faction. In an attempt to discover if there's a mole within the Zodiacs, Mizaistom holds another meeting with his fellow Zodiacs (minus the Rat and Boar), he declares that a mole may be among them and inquires if they're still likely to reveal their abilities. Unbeknownst to the Zodiacs, Kurapika is using his Dowsing Chain to determine who the mole is, and she is revealed to be innocent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 348 Prerecorded footage shows the Zodiacs listening while Saiyu (detected as the mole) elaborates on his Nen ability and how he uses it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Succession Contest arc Upon the departure of the Black Whale, Gel leads a meeting involving, Cluck, Ginta, Pyon, Sanbica Norton, Tokarine, and another Hunter. Using a map, she explains at what point they will board Morel's ship to the Dark Continent, and clarifies Knov's and Tokarine's roles. To the latter's question, she replies it will be hard to recruit more people to aid with transportation. In Gel's perspective she thinks Tokarine is cute, while Tokarine thinks Gel is so thin and pretty. Gel is stationed with Cheadle and Leorio in the Medical Ward within Tier 3.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 380 Abilities & Powers Being a member of the Zodiacs, Gel is a capable and powerful enough Hunter to have served as Netero's sparring partner, and to be deemed by Kanzai to be stronger than Morel and Knov. Her authority in the Hunter Association is among the highest. As a Poison Hunter, she is knowledgeable in chemistry, biology, and medicine. Gel has showcased an adequate degree of intelligence when she explained to a clueless Kanzai about the several consequences of Beyond's announcement and subsequent capture. Although her full powers are still unknown, she has enough confidence in her strength to use her ability to threaten Pariston with all the Zodiacs assembled. Nen Gel's Nen ability has yet to be revealed, but she demonstrated the ability to seemingly transform her arm into a snake. The snake has four hearts on its head, with the one in the middle larger than the other three, and a ribbon tied around its neck. Quotes * (To Pariston) "None of usss here... ...would vote for you." Trivia * In the Viz translation, the character's name was initially transliterated as "Geru" (identical to the rōmaji version of her original Japanese name), but later in the introduction of Volume 33/34 and in Chapter 346 it appears changed as "Gel". Translations around the World References Navigation ar:غيرو fr:Geru ru:Геру Category:Female characters Category:Poison Hunters Category:Other Hunter Types Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Unknown Nen type users with Nen abilities Category:Zodiac Twelve Category:Science Team Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers